A kiss on Valentine's Day
by Shuurei
Summary: Just a mischievous Echizen with Tezuka on Valentine's Day


**Disclaimer:** cries Takeshi Konomi owns TeniPuri. 

**Author's Notes:** laughs I couldn't help but come up with this. Too much reading on computer architecture, I guess. Thanks to my beta-reader May. 

**Warning:** None, I guess. 

**A kiss on Valentine's Day**

Everything was red, the color of passion and love, littered all over the place. Chocolates were displayed and sold in every store. And if those weren't enough girls, who were giving chocolates to their crushes, were all over the place. Everything about today was annoying but at the same time amusing. And no one paid complains to such feelings as love was in the air because it was Valentine's Day. 

"Valentine's Day ka?" Tezuka sighed as he sat on a particular place of the rooftop which was amply covered from view. 

"Buchou!" Echizen uttered in surprise. It was really rare to see his boyfriend loitering on the school rooftop, especially in a corner, hidden from everyone's view. "What are you doing here?" the boy asked after taking a gulp from his Ponta. 

"Just taking a break from receiving chocolates," Tezuka said. 

Echizen arched his brow in dry amusement before extending him his Ponta. The older boy looked at it for few seconds before wordlessly took and drank from it. 

"Girls should've attached a medicine for tonsillitis and diabetes with their chocolates," Echizen commented sarcastically as he sat beside his captain and continued eating a chocolate bar. 

His captain just gave him a sidelong glance. "You shouldn't regard those chocolates so recklessly!" Tezuka said in his usual monotonic voice, "Because feelings are attached to them." 

The statement was dignified by a snort and a shrug of shoulders. Silence settled as Tezuka continued drinking from Echizen's Ponta while the boy continued eating the chocolate. 

At the corner of his eyes, Echizen looked at his boyfriend and found a slight frown on his face and without a thought, his hand shot out to even out the frown causing the other to gasp in surprise. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you are sulking over the fact that you haven't received chocolates." 

"Wouldn't that be great?" Tezuka asked, looking at Echizen's eyes while loosely holding the boy's hand. 

"E?" 

"Every Valentine's day, I am forced to politely receive gifts from girls even if I don't want to. And on White Day, out of gratitude I have to make sure all of them would receive chocolates from me. It's quite tiring actually," confessed Tezuka. 

"Then why are you doing it?" 

"Because feelings are attached to those gifts I've received." 

"Che." 

Echizen looked at the sky while pondered about Tezuka's confession. He was amazed to hear such confession. He knew there were a lot of people who gave Tezuka chocolates and some of them gave it anonymously, yet he spent his time, fortune and, effort to make sure everybody received something from him in return. 

_Wasn't that a bit too much from this stoic person?_, he wondered before he shrugged his shoulders, immediately concluding that Tezuka had an overdeveloped gratefulness. 

_Overdeveloped gratefulness…_ When he thought that way, he couldn't help but smiled mischievously. He cupped Tezuka's face and pressed his lips against the other's. 

Tezuka stared at Echizen with wide-eyes, wondering what had provoked the boy for such action. Tezuka's mind was slowly registering that Echizen was teasing his mouth, molding it against his and coaxing it to open. The drowning sinful sensations caused by Echizen's sweet and innocent seduction made Tezuka's discretion and caution to disappear instantly, and without any hesitation, Tezuka closed his eyes and kissed his boyfriend just as fiercely. 

After few minutes, they broke apart and leaned their foreheads against each other, catching their breath. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Tezuka," Echizen breathed and he leaned back slightly, his golden eyes dancing playfully, "Make sure you'll get something for me this White Day." 

Tezuka arched his brows before he smiled as an understanding dawned on him. The kiss was Echizen's Valentine's gift for him. 

"Beloved fool," he said, brushing his lips against Echizen's swollen ones, "You know I always get anything for you regardless of the occasion." Echizen's arrogant smirk disappeared as Tezuka pulled him for another wild scorching kiss. 

: END : 

Please don't forget to review as it would be nice to hear your opinion about the fic. But please don't be rude when reviewing. Thank you. 


End file.
